Surrender My World
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Ed's drunk and Al's dirty dancing with some random girl. This does not go over well. Elricest.


_Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all. Even my soul._

**So I've been on a role lately, in terms of writing. This is another offering to the Elricest gods - I will post it in all it's pornographic glory and hopefully not be caught by the admins or whatever making the rating rules *is secretly a fanfiction criminal* Enjoy this strange, angsty...thing.**

...

Downing yet another shot of rocket fuel, he stared intently across the floor at the beauty his brother was currently gyrating with in time to the vibrant beat of the music blaring through the pub they were funding this evening. Blonde hair, mile-long legs and a pert ass – Ed always knew his brother had fine taste, but tonight he couldn't appreciate the sentiment. Al was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world and he couldn't get over the wash of jealousy that was pounding its way through his blood.

Perhaps the alcohol was partly to blame – this particular pub boasted some of the best scotch in Central – and he'd been sampling it for the better part of three hours now. But he was notorious for being able to hold his liquor, had to be what with his _lacking stature_, and he thought it probably had more to do with Al being, well, _Al_than how much he'd consumed.

He'd been treated to a show the entire night, and Al didn't even seem to realise the effect his every little move had on him or his increasingly tight pants. Tiny incidences highlighted Ed's growing resentment; first it was the way Al had dressed, in sleek black pants that showcased _every single muscle_and a shirt that had pop buttons – the kind that could be ripped open with minimal effort. He didn't seem to realise how tempting that was; Ed was itching to get his fingers under the collar and just _tear. _

Then it was the way he'd insisted on driving, giving Ed his best pleading eyes which he could never, ever say no to and then kissing him with such enthusiasm when he finally consented. He'd been left dazed and it had taken a few minutes for him to remember how to move one foot in front of the other in a walking motion. Al's slight grin may or may not have been mischievous. It was certainly wicked.

And then once they had entered the pub, finding it crowded, Al had glanced at him for one moment and then told him he was going to mingle. Without Ed. Well, he hadn't specifically said that, but Ed knew the way his brother operated, and having an Ed shaped shadow was not part of said operation. That was probably around the time he'd headed over to the bar intent on sulking in style. Which he'd done magnificently, thank you very much. He was seeing triple.

Despite the obstructive vision, he could still witness his brother grinding against that girl with perfect clarity. Al had his hands dangerously low on her back and was pressing himself quite indecently to her rocking hips. Her hands were clamped down on his shoulders and the nails looked to be digging into his shirt – not that Al appeared to mind in the least. But Ed minded. Significantly.

So maybe it had something to do with the culmination of all of those incidents. And maybe it was partly the alcohol. It certainly had everything to do with the jealousy Ed felt at seeing someone take advantage of what was rightfully his – but whatever it was, something made him lurch out of his chair, across the dance floor and dumped him behind Al so he could squeeze his shoulder and pull him around to face him. And Al, apparently knowing what was coming, gently disengaged from the girl, kissed her hand charmingly, and turned to his inwardly seething brother.

The look on Al's face stopped him from whatever he'd previously considered saying. That same smile, the one that was part mischief, part innocence and wholly reserved for Ed graced his pink, kissable lips, and his eyes seemed to fairly melt whatever thoughts had been in his brain. Confronted with that, it really was all he could do but to yank Al as close as he could and feel his body sway against his own. And Al, chuckling low enough to send shivers racing down Ed's spine, slipped his hands around his waist and went along with it as if it was perfectly normal.

Ed knew that society would view his relationship with his brother as a crime. Even if they were no longer underage and not as widely known in this area as siblings, there was always the off chance someone might recognise them and put two and two together. The fear of being driven apart had kept them from making their status as lovers public, and for a time the secrecy had been somewhat of a thrill. It was taboo, and if the Elrics were good at one thing it was breaking boundaries and crossing those clear cut lines into the forbidden.

But now, as Ed wrapped his arms more tightly around Al's neck and pressed his lips to that spot just behind his ear which never failed to produce a faint moan, he mentally flipped his fingers at the military, society, and whoever else had a problem with his and Al's love and sent a "fuck you" merrily in their direction. He didn't want to hide something he found so much happiness in, and everyone else could screw themselves for all he cared.

Tipping his head back, he grinned when he saw the way Al's eyes had glazed over slightly from the way their pelvises rubbed against each other's. Leaning forward he ghosted his breath across his brother's lips before flicking his tongue out to swipe across the bottom one.

"What do you say we get out of here, Al? I hope you're in a condition to drive because when we get home I plan to insure you won't be able to move for at least a fortnight."

Al's sharp intake of breath was enough of an answer for him, and immediately he took Al's hand and dragged him from the bar, jealousy almost but not quite forgotten. He had a plan for that, though. One which would remind Al of who exactly held his heart.

Finding the car was easy enough despite the drunken haze having not abated in the slightest, but waiting patiently while Al unlocked the doors and the actual _drive_wasn't something he'd calculated properly. He'd never been a patient person, and having Al _right there_was causing him to make some very dangerous decisions. Namely, feeling up his brother's crotch whilst he was trying to concentrate on the road. So when Al suddenly pulled onto the curb down some random street, he was more pleased than surprised.

In the darkness of the now still cabin, Ed turned fully to face his panting lover and gracelessly pushed himself forward to straddle his lap. Cupping Al's face in his hands he stopped for a moment to admire his previous handiwork. Al's eyes were wide and dark, his hair was mussed from running his fingers through it in frustration and his mouth was wet and open. As Ed watched, Al's tongue flicked out to run across his lips, and that was all the staring he could manage.

Crushing their lips together, Ed kissed him with all the pent up bitterness he'd been feeling, bruising his own lips with his fervour. His fingers tangled into his brother's soft hair and he pressed their mouths together more forcefully, wanting to drown in the passion rising between them. Claiming Al's bottom lip he nibbled gently then bit down hard, drawing blood and a moan from Al. His brother liked it a little rough, the masochist, and in this case Ed was happy to oblige. He wanted to mark, because then Al would never forget who he belonged to.

Licking along the bite he'd made, he pushed his tongue insistently between Al's lips and groaned when Al opened up for him. Rubbing against the wet muscle inside and tasting what was purely Al never failed to make him desperate, and he soon found himself grinding his hips against Al's with as much if not more enthusiasm than when he'd danced with him in the pub. Feeling Al's answering hardness thrusting up was more than he could take.

Breaking the consuming kiss Ed wasted no time in making his prevalent fantasy of the night a reality; gripping the collar of Al's shirt he _tore_and very nearly whimpered when the fabric ripped open to reveal Al's heaving chest. The theory was proved correct, his drunken mind supplied. Those pop buttons really did prevent damaged shirts. Ducking his head he licked a sinuous trail straight from Al's navel, over his chest, along his throat and up to his jaw, and from there straight into his still open mouth. The noise Al made went straight to his throbbing groin.

Licking the roof of Al's mouth once, he retreated and for a moment just panted against Al's lips, hands clasped around his brother's neck. Things were feeling so much more forceful than usual, and he couldn't figure out if it was the alcohol or the devastating need to possess his brother completely. Watching Al watch him was enough to make him even harder, though it probably had more to do with the way Al's hips were rolling slowly against his own.

Slipping his fingers down Al's cheeks and jaw, he ghosted them across his collarbone, moving from one side to the other and then down to swipe a thumb over one nipple. Al jerked in his arms and bucked, earning a hiss from Ed as the movement caused delicious friction to spread across his groin. Bending, Ed sucked against Al's pulse point as his fingers toyed with Al's nipples, producing wonderful moans from the younger that were sweeter than any music.

Taking his time marking his brother's neck, Ed's hands soon drifted from Al's nipples down to the bulge driving against his own. Pressing down hard, Ed's mouth left the hickey he'd created and moved up to Al's earlobe where he knew he was sensitive. He planned to abuse that knowledge in the best of ways. One bite was all it took to produce an embarrassing whimper – and then Al's fingers were scrambling to undo the buttons on Ed's shirt.

Obviously tiring of the fumbling that was all he could manage, Al ripped instead much the way Ed had, though his buttons popped all over the car. Mouth going straight for his nipples, Ed tipped his head back with a groan of desire as jolts of electricity flared wherever Al flicked his talented tongue. His head spun and if Al hadn't had an arm wrapped around his back he would have fallen into the window.

But this was beginning to take too long. Hazy though his mind was, Ed wanted Al to feel more pleasure than he'd ever experience with some nameless girl, and he wanted to be the one with that power. Only then would he be satisfied in the knowledge of his ownership. With that impatience in mind, it didn't take him long to locate the button on Al's sinfully tight pants, then undo it and pull his erect cock out.

At the first touch on sensitive skin Al groaned, biting down a little harder than he meant to on Ed's nipple. But the combination of pleasure and pain only caused Ed to gasp louder and stroke faster, fingers moving to cup and massage his brother's balls. From there, things became a little blurry as Al moved to unbutton Ed's own pants and pull his boxers down, all the while placing frantic kisses along his chest and throat. And despite his want to stay in control, to dominate even from a submissive position, Ed found himself completely caught up in the fever their actions were generating.

His mind gained enough clarity to realise, around the feeling of Al's hand pumping both their cocks together that they didn't have any lubricant and if he wanted to feel Al inside him he was going to have to come up with a pretty creative alternative. But when Al lifted his hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth, tongue lashing around and slickening the digits, eyes locked on his own, he realised he really didn't have time to be worrying about something like a little dry friction. Even if it was going to hurt like a bitch later, his stomach was bottoming out and all he could understand was the need to have Al thrusting into him, hard and fast.

Taking hold of Al's wrist he guided the fingers down, over his abdomen, past his weeping cock and to his entrance. Shutting his eyes, he laid his head on his brother's shoulder, breathing irregular and hitching as one long finger entered him slowly. Moaning when Al hit just the right spot, he pushed his hips down on the intrusion, and spoke for the first time since they'd got into the car.

"More."

And Al, never one to disappoint, happily complied with a low groan that sent a shiver through Ed's entire body. When three fingers had found their way into his body and stars were flashing across his eyes at an alarming pace, Ed knew it was time to move things along.

"Now, Al. God, I need you now!"

That was all it took – and Ed barely had time to whimper at the loss of those fingers before Al's cock was nudging his entrance and pushing past the first ring of muscles. Throwing his head back, Ed's mouth opened wide in a silent cry at the feeling of being filled at last. The pain was nothing compared to being this close to Al, joined in the most intimate way they could be physically, and by the way Al quivered, he could tell he was being affected by that contact too.

Sitting there astride his brother's hips, pants bunched around one ankle, shirt billowing open and with Al's cock buried as deep as it could possibly go into his body, Ed came to the sudden realisation that if he possessed Al's heart, then Al possessed his entire being. Because there was no-one else he'd allow being with him in this way, and there was no-one who would sacrifice so much for him despite what he'd put him through. Al might be his, but he was Al's in a way that enslaved him. And it was that knowledge that dragged him forward to take his brother's mouth in a kiss that spoke of complete, willing surrender.

Trembling, Ed raised himself up, up until just the tip was within, and then sank back down leisurely. Both of them moaned as he did it again, and again, until Al finally snapped and, pulling him so their chests were plastered together, wrapped his arms around him tightly and _thrust,_powerfully. Ed cried out as the motion caused Al's cock to hit his prostate dead on and clenched his fingers tighter where they were twisted in his brother's hair.

Their hips met every time as their rhythm grew faster, Ed nearly sobbing at the way Al's cock almost but not quite hit his sweet spot and their actions caused his own cock to rub torturously against Al's stomach. It didn't seem to matter now whether he was drunk or not because the pleasure was building in such a way that everything was blackening until the only thing he could comprehend was Al's cock and his voice, repeating his name brokenly.

A particularly brutal thrust nearly unseated him, and with a growl Al was suddenly pushing him down to lie flat across the front seats. The next plunge hit his prostate once again, and Ed's back arched as his legs wrapped around Al's waist, pulling him deeper. Hands fumbling he managed to get a grip on the hand rest behind him, and that enabled him to gain more leverage to thrust down as Al thrust up.

Eyes rolling back, he knew he was close to the edge. Judging by the moans falling from Al's lips he wasn't the only one, and spurred on by the hand wrapping around his cock, Ed allowed himself one more command before he tipped over.

"I'm yours, Al. Come with me."

The answering squeeze around his cock finally broke the dam, and Ed's entire body tensed as he let loose a wail, muscles contracting and come spurting across his stomach and chest. Al's head flew back and he cried out hoarsely as he followed, hips jerking uncontrollably.

When his brother collapsed boneless across his body, Ed wound himself as tightly as possible around him and pressed soft kisses against wherever his lips could reach as they basked in the afterglow. Apparently their activities had been enough to dispel the alcoholic fog, and he was able to think with a somewhat clear head; he knew they'd have to move soon if the street's occupants by some blessing hadn't already noticed the rocking car or their shouts. For now, however, he was happy to just stay in the safety of his brother's embrace and relish the peaceful atmosphere.

"I don't want to own you, Brother. I just want to be with you."

Jolting at the unexpected comment breaking the quiet, Ed frowned down in confusion at Al as he lifted his head to look up at him. He was surprised at the conviction he saw in his expression. Leaning forward, Al kissed him softly, and then smiled tenderly at his uncertainty.

"I'm happy being by your side, knowing you're not going anywhere. That's all I need, ever. I know you'll always love me, no matter what. Just like I'll always love you."

The words made something warm spread throughout Ed, and he didn't think he could speak, even if he'd wanted to. All he could do was kiss his brother, and tell him without words how much he loved him, needed him and owed him.

Al was his everything, whether he belonged to Ed or not. Nothing was going to change that, and he shouldn't have needed frantic sex in a car to come to the conclusion.

He was intensely glad he'd made the mistake, though. If nothing, at least he could say he'd found a new fetish in pop button shirts.

...

**It was supposed to be drunken car sex. I sort of achieved that...with angst. Badly, badly written angst.**


End file.
